


Prompt: “You met me yesterday,” “Yes, and I would die for you. Next question.”

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, mentions of guns, warning: use of swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Prompt from tumblr on TheChosenFerret: “You met me yesterday,” “Yes, and I would die for you. Next question."When Harry tries out a new coffee shop, who could have guessed that he would quite like the barista.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Prompt: “You met me yesterday,” “Yes, and I would die for you. Next question.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nemeiel for the prompt!

The familiar chime of bells rang as Harry pushed open the door as the sun barely rose in the distance. Coffee Cauldron is known as one of the main coffee hotspots in the city, or so Harry had heard, and he was in desperate need to put that theory to the test. 

“Welcome to Coffee Cauldron, may I take your order?” asked a young, blonde man behind the counter as Harry made his way to the register only slightly staring at the menu, not really registering what was written, he’d hate to admit this but that man was taking up a bit too much of his focus at the moment. 

“Hmm.” Harry made another attempt at remembering how to read before giving up, “I just moved here so I can’t tell what’s good yet. What would you recommend?”

“Most people get the spark espresso, but personally I would recommend the piccolo latte with a shot of caramel.”

“I have the latte then, thank you-”

“Draco, my name’s Draco,” he replied with a pounce of confidence. 

“Thank you Draco.” Harry extended his hand, “I’m Harry.”

Draco returned his handshake, “Nice to meet you Harry.”

____________________

Harry pretended to ignore why he went back, but the very next morning, he was back. 

“Welcome to Coffee Cauldron, may I take your order?” chimed Draco as the familiar bell once again marked his entrance.

“Hi again Draco.”

“Hey Harry, I guess the piccolo latte really made an impact on you.”

“That wasn’t the only thing,” Harry replied, turning his face, hiding the view of Draco’s face starting to hint red. 

“If you want to wait here, your order will be right up.”

Harry shuffled over to the station where Draco started to prepare the espresso part. “So, how long have you been working here?”

“For a little over a year now, but I’ve come here every day before that when I was in college.” Draco leaned against the counter as he allowed the machine to work it’s magic. “So, what brings you here?”

“I just got hired at that printing company across the street, but there’s a really good football coach that I would love to be able to learn from.”

Draco started on steaming the milk. “Do you play professionally then?”

“Not yet, but I would adore to.”

“Well, I would love to see that happen.” Draco prepared the cup and finished it by making three little hearts on top of each other before taking a pen and purposely trying to make the whole process as visible as possible as he wrote his number on a napkin and placed it on the plate and made sure that it wasn’t hidden by the cup as he handed it to Harry, who took it, half terrified that it would spill over and ruin the number. 

____________________

Harry told himself that he should wait a day, even half a day, to text him, but he couldn’t stop himself when he texted the number asking if he wanted to go on a date. He also couldn’t stop himself after Draco replied yes to ask if tonight would work. They agreed on Harry picking Draco up after he was done with his shift in order to have a casual date at the park at the annual light festival where Draco said that it becomes as bright as day.

Harry walked in as the bells chimed once again and smiled as he caught Draco’s eye, still in his uniform. 

“Hey,” Draco chimed, checking the door to see if any more people were coming in before going to the other side of the counter to greet Harry and switch the sign at the door from open to close. 

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“Of course, the rest of the staff is gone by now, so I can go and get changed then-” Draco cut himself off as he caught sight of the outside before grabbing Harry’s hand and running to the restroom. 

“Is everything okay?” Harry whispered, close to Draco as they leaned on the restroom door.

“Those men, walking to the door, I heard about them, they- they come in and rob places with swords. They say they’re more dangerous with them than if they were to have guns. They’re known for never leaving any of the staff alive.” 

Harry, still holding Draco’s hand, squeezed it tighter. “Trade outfits with me then.”

“What? No! What are you thinking?”

“They’ll attack me then, not you.”

“You met me yesterday.” 

“Yes and I would die for you. Next question,” Harry replied, carefully taking Draco’s hat off and putting it on himself.

“We can figure out something else.”

“And if we don’t,” Harry removed Draco’s apron, “I’ll at least know you’re safe.”

The bells chimed outside. 

They could hear the distant sound of the register being opened along with the sound of another person roaming the room, most likely trying to prove that the place isn’t empty. 

“Hide on top of the toilet, lock the stall door, call the police,” Harry whispered. 

“I’m not leaving you out here by yourself.”

“Find, but you’re going to have to trust me on this one, okay?” Draco nodded while dialing 911 as Harry waited at the entrance of the restroom. “Stand right next to where the door will swing open and make a loud sound.”

“Harry, are you going to fight them?”

“Trust me, okay.”

“What if they stab their sword through the door first?”

“I’m willing to make that risk for you.” 

Outside they could hear a large object crash to the ground. 

“Now.” Draco kicked the stall, trying to make it sound like a complete accident. Instantly, they could hear footsteps run in their direction. Harry pushed himself against the wall and threw a punch the moment he saw a man attempt to walk through the door. As the masked man stumbled into the room, he unmasked his sword, starting to swing it at Harry’s legs before Draco kicked the man’s hand, giving Harry the chance to snatch the sword. 

Harry pointed the sword at the man’s chest as he made his way next to Draco.

“Finish it up over there, let’s get going!” the other masked man yelled from near the door. 

Draco kicked at the man’s knee, making him fall to the ground, letting the door swing and hit him. Before the other man could realized that it was taking his partner a bit too long, the sounds of the police could be heard as they ran into the building. 

Draco took Harry’s hand back in his as Harry held his position with his sword pointed at the man’s head. Within no time, the police were able to remove the two men, allowing Harry and Draco to finally get out of the restroom and return the uniform to its place in the backroom. The cafe wasn’t harmed too much, only a cabinet and the cash register looked to have been harmed. 

Once everything settled down and the police were satisfied, Harry asked, “Are we still down for the park?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to end this day any other way,” Draco smiled, pulling Harry out the cafe, making the chimes ring as Draco locked the doors.


End file.
